Ripple Effect
by khester824
Summary: First fanfic ever. Dib alter the past so Zim wouldn't take over earth, thus saving the planet but is Zim truly gone?
1. Chapter 1

Khester here, this is my first fanfic ever it will probably suck because i suck at english and writing and grammar and punctuation and so on... i made the draft on my iphone just saying to me it feels like an achievement to do it on a phone, but enough of me rambling... FUN FACT! dolphins rape for pleasure just like people hah look at that :D

* * *

"What chu doing?" a cyan eyed robot said holding a rubber piggy.

A little green alien with ruby eyes and antennae was watching something on a monitor "nothing Gir" clearly annoyed by the little robot's presence.

"Nothing? or something?" asked Gir with a questionable look. Gir then shut his eyes, smiling and hugging the rubber piggy tightly causing it to squeak.

The green alien then look at his companion with a blank stare "if you must know I have just been using the temportal time thingy to show my past accomplishments to remind myself how GREAT ZIM IS!" Zim explained.

Unknowingly a dark figure was crawling on the ceiling seeing and hearing everything that was happening.

The various screens that are part of the device showed tha date, name, heartbeat and existence of whoever was being monitored by the machine which was Zim.

"That must be the machine Zim used to change my past that one time which I vaguely remember happening" the mysterious being on the ceiling thought.

The screen which Zim was watching showed him in the Great Assigning of Impending Doom 2 then the time he ruined Tak's life by causing the blackout on Devastis.

Zim giggled at the scene where Tak cried for his help when she got trapped.

The screen then change to when he was still an irken elite, Tallest Spork was visiting his class and then was eaten by Zim's energy absorbing blob he created a long time ago.

Zim's face was had a look of pure horror as the traumatizing scene of his creation bursting in through a wall and swallowing one of his favourite tallests remimded him about the inflatable Tallest Spork he always had in one of his pocket.

Just in case

The screen switch again this time showing him as a scientist at a Vortian research facility orbiting planet Vort.

The screen showed Zim doing finishing touches to his energy absorbing blob, it was the perfect weapon for the race of pure energy the Meekrob but instead of consuming the enemies of the irken empire it ate two of its leaders when it got to Lard narr's infinite energy generator.

Lard narr was a Vortian scientist part of the scientific team Zim was part of, creating weapons for the irken empire, at that time they were task of designing and building a flag ship for Tallest Miyuki it was and still is the most massice ship the irken empire have in its armada it was named the MASSIVE!.

Unfortunately the one that approved of its construction died during her visit to inspect the design of the ship when one of the experimental weapons rampaged and ate her which was being shown by the screen that Zim is still watching.

"I love this show" gir said sitting down on the floor piggy still at hand.

"Seriously Zim, didn't you learn not to use that machine anymore?" said a voice which apparently came from the base itself.

Zim chuckled by the computer's remark "nothing HORRIBLE! Will happen in the next few minutes. Its not like someone's gonna change my past by throwing a plastic pig monster at the swirling portal over there" Zim pointed at the portal entrance of the machine his been using, then Zim, gir and the person on the ceiling all stared at the portal, the intruder widen his eyes as he looked.

Zim chuckled once again "silly computer" giving the computer a dismissive gesture, smilling and eyes shut, vulnerable to a sneak attack from all directions.

"This is my chance! I will finally erase Zim from existence like he tried to do to me! And I would finally stop talking to myself! Mwuhahahhahahaha…" Dib (we all knew it was him) said out-loud.

"Did I say that out-loud?"

Zim gave him a blank stare while Gir nods his head.

Zim suddenly sprung a pose and pointed at Dib "computer intruder protection your master!"

"Sorry I'm on strike" said the computer.

"On strike? What do mean your strike!?"

"I've been watching human films and I saw a documentary about workers not getting paid right so all the workers stop working and went on to strike until they get what they want" the computer explained.

"But I don't pay you at all" Zim squinting his eyes on the ceiling.

"Exactly" the computer said plainly.

"I 'am your master. Zim! Now do as I command" Zim yelled frustrated.

"Nope"

"Aaaghh…stupid human propaganda" Zim said exhausted.

"Gir! Defensive mode" Zim ordered. Gir then stood up and started grunting, body suddenly vibrating and screaming he then shoot up to the ceiling getting his head stuck.

"Piggy where'd you go. WHERE ARE YOU PIGGY!" Gir then began to sob for his lost piggy.

While Zim's attention was on Gir. Dib eyed the rubber piggy on the floor left by Gir.. He then leap towards the toy off the ceiling but face planted a foot short. He tried reaching for the rubber toy but someone else picked it up.

"Fitiful human" Zim snarled towering over Dib one hand on the toy making it squeak. Zim then laugh maniacly while he made the toy squeak some more.

Dib tackled Zim trying to take the pink toy. During the scuffle consoles were mashed and tools were sent flying. The monitor where it showed Zim's past suddenly went haywire it began to rapidly show different points of time in Zim's life, then a red error sign obscuring the screen.

Zim and Dib's battle over the toy came to an end where Dib is the victor. Zim was laying on the floor rubbing his head, he looked up and saw Dib with the toy eyeing the swirly portal.

Dib then looked down at Zim grinning knowing Zim will be no more, Zim's eyes widen in horror. Dib threw the rubber piggy that will cause his enemy's demise.

It went through the portal.

"Object compatible"

…

Dib looked around and realize that he was middle of an empty lot on a cul-de-sac. "I did it! I got rid of Zim, I saved the eart-what am I saying!?" still shouting, he couldn't remember perfectly what he was doing, he was utterly confused.

"Oh well" Dib shrugged then began to casually walk home.

* * *

I hoped to people liked it. I promise to make a second chapter but no primises on a third because theirs finally gonna be internet at my family's newly built house so i'm gonna be playing online non-stop.

ps: i keep changing this chapter to add little things like author notes i should put it before i uploaded the file but im new to fanfic (well being a author)


	2. Chapter 2

khester824 here. been sick for four days and been out of school for two so i couldn't upload the new chapter sooner. good news for me maybe bad news for readers of my fic. there will be internet at my house by tomorrow. bad news because i might forget altogether because i'll be playing online and watching videos and movies and read manga and watch anime andandandand... ect. but if more people review my fic i might keep writing. if your reviewing write something like advice on how make my fic better so alot more people will read it (should i add a specific character or should make my own character or something about the plot anything really) if you dont like my fic tell me why but just dont write something like its gay (that aint cool son!) or such you need to present your dislike like an opposing argument in an essay or something so i can learn from them to make myself better at writing. if you find something in my story thats wrong like grammar or punctuation or spelling tell me and put like how would normal people write it. also i've just re-read(idk if its a word) the trial transcript and found some mistakes on my part in CH1 like the Research Station 9 was actually on planet Vort NOT orbiting it so i'm gonna edit that as soon as i can (whenever i read the transcrip i always imagine it as a space station ..weird)

* * *

Zim wore a Vortian scientist robe while walk along a railing and holding five canisters taller than him, he couldn't see through the stack in his arms so he have to lean his head left to look with one eye. The flat lids of each canister have green smiley faces on each of them, which seem to be part of the containment mechanism.

Zim pondered why he always does the menial tasks that nobody wants to do. "Zim could be doing something AMAZING! That would surely benefit the empire and the get the recognition I deserve" he though. During his train of thought, the top canister fell and rolled away but Zim quickly stepped on it making it stop. Zim kneeled down to grab the container with his right hand and his left to support all other canisters but before he could place the rouge canister on top of the stack, two Irken guards walked by "hey did you hear the Almighty Tallest is coming here" one guard said

The second guard stopped in his tracks and his mouth started foaming then collapsed to the floor and began twitching uncontrollably, his companion just stared blankly at him.

"The Tallest is coming here!" Zim shouted obviously excited, the guard that still has self-control gave Zim a nod. "This is perfect I could finally show my worth to the Almighty Tallest by showing my infinite energy absorbing thingy" Zim said to no one in particular "oh how chubby he is" he added "but Cthulu is not ready yet he's still not… rampageee enough I'm going to need to do finishing touches before the Tallest gets here" Zim looking for the right word mid sentence.

Zim contemplated on how he would improve he's blob monster while placing the canister on top of the stack, but before it could touch the others it quickly became a pink rubber pig toy.

Startled Zim screamed and went over the railing, throwing the canisters upwards.

"Fanboys" the guard muttered right after he watched Zim fall to his death, he then stared back at his twitchy friend.

Zim screamed as he fell, the pink monstrosity seem to have grabbed Zim's lekku and placed itself on top of his head. He landed face first "oww" Zim groaned, looking up he saw the toy staring back at him with its googly eyes.

Zim grab the pink toy clenching his hand making it squeak "YOU DARE ATTACK ZIM?!" he ask the lifeless toy but his head was suddenly bombarded by the canisters he was holding a few moments ago. Zim's face was again pressed against the floor, the canisters rolling away around him.

(If only there was a squishy rubber toy that would act as a helmet and withstand the metal canisters assault)

"Thank you my Tallest for acknowledging Zim as the best Irken to ever lived" Zim obviously hallucinating from head trauma, dazed Zim sat up and shook his head he then notice the cause of his excruciating pain was sitting directly in front of him and staring, the toy's head tilted clearly taunting Zim.

Zim growled at the toy infuriated on how much mischief it caused him in less than two minutes but before he could get revenge on the toy, he notice all the remaining canisters' green smiley faces rotated showing red disgruntled faces. The lids extended each with a metal tube that have small holes all around it and started releasing purple gas around Zim.

Zim gasp looking around franticly for a way out, the purple cloud slowly advancing on his position from every direction, he was completely trapped.

"CURSE YOU PIG DEMON. CURSE YOU!" Zim screamed knowing these was his last words.


End file.
